Isabella Potter
by Readaholic36
Summary: Isabella Swan is really Bella Potter.  She is Harry's twin and is also a Chosen One.  Full summary inside.  Takes place during NM and before HBP.  B/E
1. Chapter 1

**Isabella Potter: A Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**

**Summary- This is during New Moon and after Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. Bella is really Bella Potter. Edward leftand she is upset. She wants to go back to her twin, Harry, and forget everything that happened in Washington. ****She is also a Chosen One. The prophecy was about both of them and they both have scars on their foreheads. They were both in the Triwizard Tournament and Voldemort took blood from both of them. They were both possessed by Voldemort and when they fought at the Ministry.**

Chapter 1- Introductions

You may know me as Isabella Swan. I'm not. My real name is Isabella Lily Potter. I'm actually 15 but I can pass for 17 or 18 when I want to. I have my mother's eyes but I look a lot like my dad too. When I'm disguised as Bella Swan I pretend to have brown hair and brown eyes. I have a twin brother named Harry James Potter. Our parents were Lily and James Potter. They were murdered by Lord Voldemort when my brother and I were 1 year old. It was Halloween night and I can stil remember that horrible flash of green. When my brother and I were younger we stayed with the Dursleys, out horrible relatives. They are muggles and they hate everything to do with magic. They hated us too. I was allowed to leave for the summer as long as I came back for at least a week. My brother wasn't so lucky. He's still there. I write to him and it sounds like the Dursleys are just as bad as usual.

I'm spending my summer in Forkes, living with a squib. His name is Charlie. He's great. I really like him. He's the muggle chief of police here. We live in an old house that he's lived in for about 15 years. I pretend to be his daughter who just moved back from Pheonix where her mom lives. It's kind of annoying not being able to do magic, but its not always bad. I'm learning how to act like a muggle. Charlie's really good at it but that's because he has been doing it for years.

I really liked it here in Washington until... _he_ came. At first it was amazing. I loved him. I STILL love him. But he left me. He probably found someone else. Someone prettier and less clumsy. I'm a wreck. I barely come out of my room. Charlie is worried, I can tell. I think I'm going to call Dumbledore and tell him that I want to go back to the Dursley's. They may be awful but at least they're better than staying here and having everything constantly reminding me of _him_. Plus I'll have Harry. He's a great brother and we're really close. Probably because up until a few years ago we only had each other. I can't wait to get out of this town and back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not nor will I ever own these books.**

Chapter 2- Home Again

I talked to Dumbledore. He changed me back to my normal appearance and changed my voice back into a British accent. I was glad to be back to normal. He set up a portkey that should be leaving in about a minute. I just finished packing up all my stuff. I left a note for Charlie telling him that I was leaving because I couldn't stand being here anymore. He knew all about Ed- _him_ and his family being vampires. He knew how much I loved him and how I couldn't let him go. He would understand why I was going home.

The portkey is glowing blue. Time to see my brother. I think Dumbledore told them I was coming but with him you never really know. Here I go. I feel the familier tug and suddenly I'm on the doorstep of the house. I knock and when the door opens I'm suddenly engulfed in a hug. I realize that it's my brother and quickly hug him back. He's grown so now he's a few inches taller than me. I pull back and look at him. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him. I guess he missed me too because suddenly I'm being hugged again.

"I missed you!" Harry mumbled into my hair.

"I really missed you too!" I said quietly.

"What are you doing boy?" Uncle Vernon shouted. Then he came to the door and saw me. "Oh, hello Bella." I think that was the nicest thing he'd ever said to me.

"Hello Uncle Vernon," I replied quietly.

He just grumbled and walked away. Harry helped me take my luggage upstairs to our room. We sat there on our beds and talked all night. He told me everything our friends had said in their letters and all the stuff I missed in the Daily Prophet. In return I told him everything about my stay in Forkes, including _him_. I think I was crying but I didn't mind. Harry would never judge me. We had been through a lot and we would always be there for each other. When I finished my story I told him that I wanted to go to sleep. He gave me a hug, nodded, and turned off the light. I was exhausted from all my crying and fell asleep almost right after my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3- Grimmauld Place

The summer was flying by. We didn't do much except work and talk. Near the end of the summer a letter arrived. It was from Mrs. Weasley. She wanted us to come spend the rest of the summer with them at Head Quarters! Harry and I were really excited. We told the Dursley's and wrote Mrs. Weasley back right away. Her reply came the next morning. She sent us a portkey that was supposed to leave at 1 o'clock. We had a few hours to pack. I finished quickly because I was pretty organized. Harry needed some help though. By the time I finished helping him it was 12:55 p.m. We took one last look around to make sure we had everything and grabbed the old shoe that was our portkey. When we got to Grimmauld Place everyone was waiting to ambush us with hugs. Mrs. Weasley kept saying that we were too skinny and immediately went to make us some soup.

The next day we all got our Hogwarts letters. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were N.E.W.T. students now. A few of the Order members were going to go out to buy our supplies since they didn't want us kids going. I was having a great time here, but it reminded me so much of Sirius and then I was even more sad. Sometimes I forgot about what happened in Forks for a few minutes, but it was always there, in the back of my mind, just like Sirius was. Apparently I was even more upset than I thought because Ginny and Hermione noticed. They thought it was just being in Sirius's house but I told them it wasn't. Then I told them the same story I told Harry. They hugged me and comforted me but they knew that it would be a while before I was back to my usual happy self. I thanked them for listening and went to sleep.


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's note-**_ _Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted you to know that I changed everything in my story. It now takes place after Order of the Phoenix NOT after the Goblet of Fire. If you read I before I changed it please read it again. If you don't you'll be confused_.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own HP or Twilight.**

Chapter 4- Leaving

When I woke up the next morning, the Order members were already back with our books. I looked through them making sure I had everything. I did. Then I started packing. We were leaving for the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Once I was done I went to help Harry pack. He usually waits until the last possible minute. When I got to his room he was still sleeping. I quickly woke him up and we started packing. When Ron woke up I told him that he should pack too. He just rolled over and went back to sleep.

When we were done we went downstairs to eat. Ginny and Hermione were already down there eating. They had done their packing too. Ron eventually came down to the kitchen. I asked him if he'd packed yet. He hadn't. Then we started talking about our new classes and professors. We were all curious about our new DADA teacher. Dumbledore probably had a tough time finding one. The job is cursed. No one lasts more than a year. One died, one was sacked, one lost his memory, one was locked in a trunk for most of the school year, and one was carried off by centaurs.

After a while of talking we went to our rooms. I talked to Ginny and Hermione everything that was going on. Everyone in the Wizarding World is terrified because of Lord Voldemort. Even the muggles know something's wrong. Both worlds are really messed up right now.

We talked for hours. Then Mrs. Weasley came up and told us to go to bed early because we were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. We did as we were told and got ready for bed. When we were all ready I turned of the lights and went to sleep.

The morning was chaotic. Ron was running around trying to pack. Hermione was freaking out because she couldn't find Crookshanks. Ginny was looking for something she had forgotten to pack. I was hurriedly trying to get something to eat. Finally we all got into the cars and drove to the station. We had to bring a few Order members because no one could go anywhere alone anymore. It was too dangerous.

We got to King's Cross Station with 5 minutes to get on the train. We ran through the barrier and loaded our stuff onto the train. We got on and found a compartment just in time. I was happy to be going back but maybe not as happy as I have been other years. Luna and Neville came to our compartment after a little while. Ron and Hermione left to go sit with the other prefects. The candy trolley came around and we all got a bunch of food. Everyone but me was starving, probably because I was the only one who had had time to eat breakfast.

In what seemed like no time at all we were arriving at the castle. We all changed into our robes and got off the train. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and I were in one carriage. The boys were in another. Soon we were back at Hogwarts. I hadn't realized how much I loved being here. It was amazing.

We were all in the Great Hall now. We sat down and listened to the sorting. The first years always looked so excited and nervous. I stopped paying attention after a while. When Dumbledore started talking I listened though. He started with his usual speech to us about rules and stuff like that. Then he announced the new DADA teacher and I froze in my seat.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP or Twilight.**

Chapter 5- THEM!

I was frozen in my seat. Here? Why was he here? Were the others here too? This was not happening. Why is it always me? Only Hermione seemed to notice my reaction.

"What's wrong Bella?" she whispered.

"That's them!" I hissed back.

She stiffened now too. I couldn't believe that Carlisle was here to teach Defense. Then Dumbledore announced a new Muggle Studies teacher. It was Esme! Professor Dumbledore also said that the new professors' children would be staying here too.

Just then the doors opened and seven amazingly beautiful vampires walked in. Five of them came up to the hat to be sorted. I sat there hoping that _he _wouldn't be in Gryffindor. My luck seemed to have run out because they were _all_ sorted into Gryffindor. I hoped that my scent wouldn't give me away. I could change how I looked and talked but my scent would stay the same.

Then the feast started. I wasn't hungry anymore. I actually felt kind of sick. Hermione looked worried. I gave her a quick glance showing her that I was okay. We sat there for a while. Almost everyone was gone. The Cullens were one of the first groups to leave. When we were about to get up to leave Dumbledore came over. He asked me and Harry to come up to his office with him. We were confused but we came. When we got to the gargoyle hiding his office I saw the Cullens. They were waiting for him. I think Harry finally caught on. These were the people who left me in Forks.

We went up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office. When we got there Harry and I greeted the old headmasters and sat down in front of the desk. Dumbledore sat at his desk while the Cullens stood awkwardly in the back.

"These are the Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen will be professors. Their children will be students here. They are not really here just for learning and teaching though. They are vampires and they will be protecting you two."

"Sir," I started quietly, "Why do we need protectors? Hogwarts is safe enough already!

"It is better to be safe than sorry, Isabella," Dumbledore said. "I would like you two to show the children to their dorms."

"Yes sir," Harry and I murmured.

We walked down the winding stairs in silence. Then the Cullens introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I have a feeling we'll be great friends!" Alice squealed.

"Hello everyone. I am Isabella and this is my twin brother Harry."

They all said hello back and then Carlisle and Esme went to their own offices. Alice started talking again. She kept babbling on until Harry interrupted her.

"So you guys are vampires," he said. I elbowed him in the ribs for that. They all looked pretty uncomfortable but they said yes. Then Harry asked them all these questions about themselves. They answered all of them. I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't stand this. Here they were, back in my life. They didn't even know it was me! I could tell they were confused about me because I smelled the same, but they thought it was just a coincidence.

We got back to the common room in a few minutes. When Harry was done with the questions, they asked us about our world and Voldemort. I was about to cry now. I couldn't stand this. I got up and ran up the stairs. I went into my room and cried on my bed. Hermione had seen what happened in the common room and had come up to check on me. When I was done crying I told her everything about what had happened in Dumbledore's office. She gave me a hug and then I decided to go to sleep.

When I was done getting ready I got into bed. The door of the dorm opened though, and in walked Alice and Rosalie. Apparently they were rooming with Hermione and me. This couldn't get any worse! They saw that I had been crying and were confused. I told them I didn't want to talk about it and they went to their bunks to pretend talk. Then I went to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I got dressed and went down to the common room. _He _was sitting there talking to his family. I went and sat down by Harry. He asked me if I was okay and I nodded.

"Which one?" he whispered under his breath.

I knew what he was talking about and answered, "The one with the bronze hair."

He must have seen that even just saying that got me upset because he didn't ask anymore. Then he suggested that we go take them to breakfast so that Dumbledore didn't get mad at us for leaving when we were supposed to show them around. We did and they went with us. I could tell that they were all nervous being with me after what happened last night. They sat next to us during breakfast. Alice asked a little bit about myself and I answered them politely. Then she got a far away look in her eyes and I knew she was having a vision. After she looked a little frustrated which made me curious.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"That's the problem! Ever since we got here I haven't been able to see much!" she exclaimed. "Wait a second, how did you know about my visions?"

Oh no. I knew I had slipped up. "Dumbledore told me," I said quietly. Apparently she saw through my lie. Just as she was about to ask me another question though, Professor McGonagall walked up. I sighed in relief. She handed out our schedules. The Cullens, Harry, and I all had the same first class.

As we were walking I avoided Alice and her questions. She kept staring at me. I could tell she was confused. The rest of the day went on like this. It turns out that Harry and I have all our classes with the Cullens. Great. When we got back to the common room after our afternoon classes, I went upstairs. I had forgotten about Alice though. She came in and started questioning me.

"Alright who are you? How do you know about my visions? Do you know anything else about my family? What-" Just then she had another vision. "Oh no!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's an old friend of ours. She's human and I miss her sooooo much! I have no idea where she is! I just saw her dad at her house but he looks really sad. She's not there! Oh my god! What if Edward finds out?"

I cut her off there. "So what if Edward finds out. You guys left her anyways. Why should you care what happens to her!" I yelled.

"How did you know we left her? If you knew that we left her how did you not know why?"

"Oh I know why! It is because you guys got bored with her. It was all just a game. You never really loved her," I said.

"What are you talking about? Of course we love her! We only left her because Edward thought it was too dangerous for her to spend so much time with us!"

"You mean he still loves me?" I whispered, stunned by her words.

"You?" she questioned. Then she gasped, "Bella?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own these books!**

Chapter 6-The Truth

I sighed. I guess I gave myself away. "Yes Alice, it really is me."

"What? Prove it!" she shouted.

"Umm… I really don't know how to. Dumbledore changed me into a seventeen year old with brown hair and eyes. I moved in with Charlie, a squib, to get away from my aunt and uncle. What else do you want to know?"

"First of all what's a squib? Second, you have to prove you were Isabella Swan. Tell me something only you would know."

"Well a squib is someone with magical parents who can't do magic. As for something only I would know… Hmm… How about that Edward snuck into my room every night, except when he was hunting, just to watch me sleep?"

"Ahhhhhhh! It really is you Bella! I missed you so much. Oh my god! I can't believe your only fifteen! We have to tell everyone! They'll be so excited!"

"Alice! Stop! You can't tell them anything!"

She looked really hurt. "Why?"

"Because I don't want them to know! I can't deal with the fact that you guys left me! Even if you did love me! How do I know that you won't leave again? How can I trust you?" I was whispering at the end. I don't think she realized how much she hurt me, how much her whole family hurt me, by leaving.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" She leaned in and hugged me. At first I didn't hug her back, but then I did. It was really hard trying to stay mad at Alice. She was just so happy and nice. She was like a little puppy.

"I missed my sister," I mumbled into her hair.

"I missed you too Bella," she said quietly, "So can we be friends again?"

"Of course Alice but I'm not sure about the others," I said.

"Come on Bella! They really missed you too." she said.

"So you really do love me? You all do? Including Ed-Edward?" I stuttered out.

"We never stopped Bella," she replied.

I started crying and she hugged me again. I was so happy right now. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't forgive the others as easily as Alice, but I could try. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad of a year. I could tell Alice was happy too. She looked like she would cry if she could.

"So am I allowed to tell the others?" Alice asked timidly.

"I guess but make sure you tell them that I can't forgive them that easily," I answered.

She started squealing and bouncing up and down then. She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her downstairs to the common room.

"Alice where are we going?"

"We're going to tell the others. Don't worry though. I'm not thinking it so Edward will have to wait just like the rest of them."

I sighed. I knew there was no reasoning with Alice. She always got what she wanted. We got down to the common room and she told the others to come with her. They all looked confused, especially Edward. He was probably confused about Alice blocking her mind though.

When we got to Carlisle's office Alice knocked on the door. Esme opened it. She invited us in when Alice told her she wanted to have a family meeting. Carlisle was sitting at his desk. We all sat in chairs around it except for Alice. She was too busy jumping up and down with excitement to sit.

"You guys are probably confused about why I brought Bella to our family meeting. I brought her because she has something important to tell you guys. Bella?"

I took a deep breath and started. "My name is Isabella Potter. Last summer Professor Dumbledore changed me into a seventeen year old so that I could get away from my aunt and uncle. I went to America, Forks, Washington to be exact. I was Isabella Swan."

"What?" all of the Cullens except for Alice shouted.

"Yeah, it really is me. I'm sorry I lied to you," I said looking at my feet.

Suddenly I was being hugged by a set of strong, cold arms. It was Emmett. He picked me up and spun me around. I started laughing. Emmett was so childish.

"I missed you so much Bells! No one else blushes as much as you!" he shouted.

I blushed at his statement, "I missed you too Emmett."

The rest of the Cullens looked disbelieving and guilty. I don't know if they realize that Alice told me everything. I better tell them.

"Alice told me why you guys left. I don't know if it is true, but if it is I really want my family back," I said.

Edward looked awful. He looked so upset. I think that he thinks I don't love him anymore. That could never happen though. I will always love him. There is no one else that I would rather be with.

Esme looks like she would be crying if she could. Then she came forward and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. We left thinking that you would be better off without us. I guess you weren't just some fragile human though. If you can forgive us I'm sure we would all like to have you back in the family."

"Really? You all missed me?"

"Bella, I know I haven't always been very nice to you. I'm really sorry about that. I was just jealous of you. I hope you can forgive me because I missed you too," Rosalie said.

"Of course I forgive you, all of you," I said. I was happy that they seemed to be forgiving me lying to them. Then they all came up and gave me big hugs except for Edward. He stayed back. I hugged them all back. Even Jasper. I told him that I didn't blame him for what happened at my birthday party. After all of that Edward stepped forward.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me. You have every right to be mad at me. I'm more sorry than I'll ever be able to tell you. I-" I cut him off right there by running up to him and giving him a big hug. I couldn't stand him being sad.

"There's no way I could ever hate you Edward, no matter what you do," I whispered against his chest. Then he pulled my chin up so that he could kiss me. I kissed him back. I couldn't believe all of this was really happening. We kissed for along time and when we pulled apart the room was empty.

"I love you Bella," he said.

"I love you too Edward," I replied.

We spent the rest of the night in there talking, catching up. Apparently he hadn't been doing anything. He had been so upset that all he did was sit in his room. I told him that that was stupid but that I had basically been doing the same thing. We both laughed. I was tired though. I hadn't had a good night sleep in forever. I fell asleep in his arms thinking that this would be a good year.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own them.

**Chapter 7-Tryouts**

**I woke up in my bed, unsure of how I got there. I remember my dream so clearly. It makes me sad to think that I almost had my family back. Just then Alice walked in.**

"**Wake up Bella! Time for classes! I'm so happy to have you back in the family. I still can't believe it really is you though! I spent all night thinking about it!"**

"**Wait you mean that really happened? That wasn't just a dream?" I asked, confused.**

"**Of course not! Why would you think that? Never mind. We've got to get ready for class. First we've got to go down to breakfast though."**

"**Okay okay Alice. I'm coming!"**

**I got out of bed. I was having a little trouble reassigning my dream as reality, but it had seemed a lot more real than my other dreams so it wasn't too hard. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, and went down to breakfast with Harry and Hermione. Ron was already down there stuffing his face.**

**While we were walking down there, Harry told me that he had been made Quidditch captain and asked me to be co-captain. I said yes of course. (Just so that you know, Bella is a seeker and Harry is a chaser! ****J)** I couldn't wait to play again. That was one of the things I missed most about the Wizarding World. Then he ran down ahead of us to tell McGonagall that I would be helping him. Hermione and I walked together in silence. This was one of the things I loved about her. It wasn't awkward when we were silent, it was peaceful. She was kind of like Angela, one of my muggle friends from Forks, in a way.

We got down to the Great Hall and two cold arms wrapped around me. Edward kissed the top of my hair.

"Good morning, love." he said

Hermione looked shocked. I told her I'd tell her about it later. She nodded and we all went to sit down. Once we finished eating, we went to our first class. It was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Cullen. We had it with Slytherin house though. That sucks.

When we got to the classroom I sat by Edward and Harry. Harry was staring at me suspiciously. I guess he had noticed something going on between Edward and me like Hermione. I sighed. I'd have to tell him when I told Hermione.

The class started and Carlisle told us that we would be practicing nonverbal spells. Edward and his siblings would be helping Carlisle teach since they couldn't do magic. I paired up with Harry for this. We practiced for a while and I got it after a few tries. Harry took a little while longer but not much. By the end of the class Harry, Hermione, and I were the only ones who had completely mastered it.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Harry told me tryouts would be held this weekend. I couldn't wait. Once classes were over I went upstairs to my dormitory. I finished my homework and decided to go down to the kitchens to see Dobby and Kreacher. For some reason Kreacher had always liked me. He hated Harry though. I brought Edward with me because I thought he would like to meet the house elves.

We went down to the fruit painting that hid the kitchen. When we walked in I was surrounded by house elves.

"Hello Ms. Potter!" one squeaked.

"Do you need anything Ms. Potter?" another asked.

"Hello Master Bella!" Kreacher said.

"Bella!" Dobby yelled.

"Hi guys! How's it going down here in the kitchen?" I asked them.

"It is very good Ms. Potter!" most of them squeaked.

"That's good guys. I'm just here for a visit. I don't want anything."

They all went back to work even harder than before. I think they were happy to have a visitor. After that I introduced Edward to Dobby and Kreacher.

"Hello! I'm Dobby! Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine!"

"Nice to meet you Edward. I am Kreacher."

We spent a little while there talking to the house elves. Edward seemed to be enjoying himself after he got used to how weird looking the elves are. When it was time to go I said goodbye and got up. Edward followed me out of the portrait.

"That was nice. I haven't seen them in ages. What did you think?"

"Well they were very interesting."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess they are."

We walked back to the common room laughing and joking about random things. We sat by the fire in the comfy chairs once we got back. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined us after a few minutes. The common room slowly emptied until it was just us. I yawned and decided it was time to go to sleep.

The rest of the week was a lot like this. I went to all my classes. I hung out with my friends. I did my homework. Then finally it was time for Quidditch tryouts. I went with Harry down to the pitch. It was a nice clear day for tryouts. Hermione and the Cullens went off to sit in the stands to watch.

When we were all in our robes and ready, we lined up. There were a lot of kids. Half of them weren't even in Gryffindor! Harry told them and all of the first years to leave. I laughed at all of their depressed faces as they walked away.

Once tryouts were over I thought we had a pretty good team. Our Seeker was me of course. Our three Chasers were Harry, Ginny, and Katie Bell. The Keeper was Ron. The two Beaters were these two kids who were new two the team. Their names are Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote.

We met up with Hermione and the Cullens. Hermione congratulated us all for doing so well. Edward and Alice looked worried about me because of the fact that it was a dangerous sport. I told them that no one had died in years. They grimaced but the rest of us burst out laughing.

We went back to our common room to rest after the long day. I fell asleep and someone had to carry me upstairs. It was a fun day.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Do I really have to do this? I think you all know that I do not own either of these awesome books.**

Chapter 8- First Match

I woke up and went through my usual routine. I went to breakfast, went to my classes, went to lunch, went to the rest of my classes, hung out with Edward, went to the library to do my homework, and went to Quidditch practice. It wasn't a boring day but it was pretty normal.

I was so excited for the weekend. This weekend we had our first Hogsmeade visit and our first Quidditch match. Edward wasn't very happy about the Quidditch but he tried not to show it.

The rest of the week passed by slowly. I was so excited for the weekend I just couldn't wait. This made the week even more monotonous. The only bright point was that I punched Malfoy in the face for being a jerk to Harry. If he didn't already despise me, he definitely did now.

Finally it was Saturday. I got up and got ready for the day. I put my hair in a ponytail for the match. I brushed my teeth and washed my face like I always do. After that I put on my Quidditch robes. Then I went down to have some breakfast.

I walked down with Edward, Alice, and Harry. Hermione had already come down with Ron. He was probably really nervous about our match against Slytherin. Hermione has a huge crush on him so she's probably reassuring him. They're so perfect for each other. I wished they'd just get together already.

Harry and I talked about the match while Edward looked worried and Alice looked frustrated.

"Ugh! My visions just keep changing! I'll have no idea who wins until it happens!" she yelled.

"That's what the rest of us have to do Alice! Calm down!" I shouted right back.

Harry laughed. We got down to the Great Hall a few seconds later. We sat down and ate. Then we had to go down to the pitch. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I got up. We said goodbye to the others and they wished us good luck. Edward still looked worried though so I gave him a kiss and told him everything would be fine.

We got down to the pitch just as the fans started to take their seats. This was a big match. Slytherin versus Gryffindor was always big. Harry and I talked to the team. We discussed our strategy again and made sure everyone knew what to do. When we were all ready we walked out.

Madam Hooch made both me and Harry shake hands with the Slytherin captain. Malfoy was glaring at us the whole time. If he was going to get me back for punching him last week now would be the time.

We mounted our brooms and kicked off the ground when Madam Hooch blew her whistle. I flew up higher than most of them so that I could look for the snitch. Malfoy did too. He's the Slytherin Seeker. I really hated him. It seemed like he was just looking at me so that he didn't have to look for the snitch himself. I didn't pay attention to him. He was just being stupid if he was waiting for me to see it. I could go faster than him any day.

Just then I saw a glint of gold above the goal posts. I shot past Malfoy and went after it. I could feel Malfoy close behind me. I sped up. I was only a few feet away now. Come on! Yes I caught it! Then I turned around and saw a bludger coming my way. After that everything went black.

_**J Hope you guys like it! J**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I think you all know that I don't own these books!**

Chapter 9- Hospital Wing

I woke up with my head throbbing. I opened my eyes and heard a few sighs of relief. I was in the hospital wing. I had no idea how I had gotten there though. All I remembered was the bludger coming at me. Then I blacked out.

I looked around. Edward was sitting right next to me in a chair by my bed looking extremely nervous and worried. Harry was on the other side of me. He wasn't nearly as worried as Edward but he was still worried. Ron was standing next to him while Hermione and Ginny sat on the end of my bed.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" I responded.

"Well you got hit with that ball and you cracked your skull," he answered.

"No I mean who won the match?" I asked. He looked shocked that after getting my head cracked open all I cared about was the match. I knew he didn't quite understand magic so he must not have known how good Madam Pomfrey is at taking care of injuries.

"We did! You were awesome Bells! I can't believe fast you caught the snitch!" Harry said in amazement.

I laughed, "Thanks. So when am I getting out of her?"

Madam Pomfrey hurried in then. "You'll be out of here tomorrow hopefully. I want you to stay here tonight so that I know everything's all right."

I sighed. I couldn't argue with her about leaving sooner. She would end up winning that argument. Plus, she's the nurse so I guess she knows best.

I started talking to my friends and catching up on the stuff I had missed in the days I'd been unconscious. Apparently it was Wednesday! Hermione had of course copied down all of my homework. She promised that she would tell me exactly what I had missed in those three days of lessons. Yay. Also, I had missed the Hogsmeade visit which I was sad about but there was another one right before Christmas. Hogsmeade is a lot prettier covered in snow.

After an hour or so Hermione excused herself to the library to study. Ginny followed saying that she needed to do her homework. Harry and Ron walked our a little later because they wanted to play a game of Exploding Snap.

Once it was just Edward and me I told him to just tell me what was wrong because he still looked worried. He started telling me that he didn't like Quidditch and that he was so worried about me. He said he couldn't believe that I was so okay with this. I told him that I was fine and that there was no point in worrying about me. Madam Pomfrey is amazingly good at fixing broken bones. He decided that it would be useless arguing with me about this so he just sighed and we moved on to a different topic.

Eventually I fell asleep. Edward stayed all night. He sat there watching me like always. I only talked in my sleep when I was away from home though so I think he was disappointed.

When I woke up Madam Pomfrey checked my head again and told me I was free to go. Edward and I walked to breakfast. When we got there the owls started flying in. I was surprised that my snowy owl, Star, flew up to me and dropped a letter. I picked it up and walked over to our table. I saw Harry holding a similar letter and his owl, Hedwig.

I showed him my letter and we both opened them. They were from Dumbledore. They both said something about private lessons with him. Harry and I looked at each other.

"When does yours say we have to meet him?" he asked me.

"Right after dinner. Is that what yours says?"

"Yeah. What do you think he wants to teach us?"

I shrugged. I didn't know but it was probably something really important if Dumbledore was giving us private lessons. I looked at Edward. He looked worried like he always is. I sighed and started eating.

We went through the day as usual, but I kept finding myself thinking about the meeting with Dumbledore. It has to have something to do with Voldemort. Edward knows about Voldemort and if it really does have something to do with fighting him, Edward won't be happy.

When it was finally time for dinner Harry and I ate fast. We were both curious about what Dumbledore would show us. I'm sure he's hoping it is some kind cool defensive magic. I doubt that, but it would be pretty cool.

We finished eating, said goodbye to everyone, and promised to tell them everything that happens. Then we ran down the corridors to his office. When we got there we knocked and opened the door to find Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

**Author's Note! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy. Sorry I haven't really been checking my updates either. Thanks so much. I don't really know how to include a description of Bella know though. I guess I'll just tell you now if you really want to know. She looks pretty much exactly like Harry, lightening scar, long black hair, and Lily's green eyes. I'm sorry I didn't include that.**

**-Readaholic36**


	11. Another Author's Note Sorry!

**Sorry just an author's note! I won't be posting anything soon because I'm going on vacation. I'll be back in a week or two though! Sorry again!**


End file.
